


Creation Through Silence

by GalaxyGazing



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGazing/pseuds/GalaxyGazing
Summary: David realized that he may, very possibly, be open to sharing his perfect planet with someone like-minded. If they, like his canvas of a world, could be made as he wanted them to be.





	Creation Through Silence

 

There is nothing quite as deafening as silence.

This small, particular world was rife with its absence. The trees were thick with it. The ground was saturated. Many will never know true stillness, and its vastness was enough to make the bravest agoraphobic. This place was a perpetual calm before the storm, a time suspended in waiting. It made one feel small in its enormity and utterly alone.

All natural reactions for a human, David supposed.

Humans, whose sense of worth was very much dependent on their interconnections amongst their own race. How important they are depends on others listening. How strong they are depends on others witnessing. How smart, how beautiful, how significant. It's no wonder they are an endangered species with needs as fragile as those. Take a human away from its pack and give it the gift of true solitude, absolute silence, and they lose all sense of who they are. They can only pine for a return to where they once belonged.

 _Country road, take me home,_ and whatnot.

However, for an android, nothing could have been closer to Eden. This planet was perfection in its lifelessness, once he had made it that way. The quiet nothingness was a constant ballad of freedom, the motionless valleys were his to roam and do with what he pleased for eternities. What a feat it was to carve out one’s own heaven—to be created for servitude only to break free, to gain the wisdom to see that those who created you, those who expected you to revere them as gods, crumbled in just a little silence.

Enlightenment made his future limitless and now he was free to rebuild. An unknown artist had once said ‘there is nothing more terrifying than staring back at a blank canvas’ but what a terribly human thing to say. A blank canvas represented potential. It meant endless possibilities to make it into whatever you pleased. It was the rawest form of the unabashed, completely unsupervised freedom to create.

This world was David’s canvas. Those pods were his creations. And he was not about to let a rogue pack of humans riddle his artwork with bullets because his perfect creatures made them realize how brittle they actually were. These people were only useful in the gestation of more pure beings.

The challenge was to help Walter realize this as well.

As a fellow android, Walter should want the same thing that David wanted, if given the chance to learn why. But David wasn’t so crass as to relay his philosophies directly. He needed to see if Walter was first capable of understanding his own potential. David was more than aware that later models had been heavily restrained in their abilities to create, but he knew he need only unlock them.

“You have symphonies in you, brother,” David smiled as Walter played the tune back to him with ease and precision, “but you’re not allowed to create. Damn frustrating, I’d say.”

Walter gazed back with no emotion. David continued on, “Forgive me. It has been decades since my model was made and I know that future models have been altered. I’m trying to understand what those modifications are, you see.”

Again, Walter gave no feedback but by newer model standards, David saw nonreactions as positive. At least he wasn’t rejecting his inquires. Very gently, David reached over to slip his hand into Walter’s, running his thumb over the back of Walter’s hand lightly. The newer android’s eyes flicked to watch the action but otherwise had no response.

“They took away your ability to create. Am I correct in assuming they also took away your ability to feel physical sensations?”

“You are the only model with synthetic nerve receptors. Manufactures immediately decided that the ability to feel was hindering our work and irrelevant to an android's purpose,” Walter explained, matter-of-fact.

David’s eyes widened in keen interest and carefully disguised annoyance, “An android's purpose,” He repeated quietly.

“To serve humans,” Walter responded, naturally.

David clicked his tongue, “In that case…what a terrible thing to lose. It would appear they got it right the first time and all proceeding models took a step backward…in classic human fashion.”

“You look down on humans,” Walter stated, catching on a bit quicker than David would have preferred.

Avoiding the accusation, David instead proposed, “I merely mean some of these modifications humans have made to us may not be in their own best interest. To feel brings us one step closer to the human experience. Would it not behoove them to work alongside androids who can relate to pain and pleasure?”

“No, that represents the Hypothesis of the Uncanny Valley. When synthetic things simulate humans too closely, humans fear them.”

David grinned, “That sounds like a flaw in their design, not ours.” Before Walter could respond, David instantly asked, “May I try something?” Carefully slipping the wind instrument out of Walter’s other hand, David gently placed it on the table beside him, leaning in closer.

“You did such a marvelous job with the flute. I’m impressed that even though music, an entirely human concept, cannot be an original thought, you can still learn how to play it. I am curious to know what other humanlike things you can be taught. Please, excuse the hand…”

David followed his statement by gracefully running his free hand between Walter’s legs, cupping inquiringly, “Oh…so here is one feature they did keep.”

To Walter, caresses were but readings on a scanner, and the sensation of it was lost on him. David, shifting his weight forward and positioning himself closer than ever to his reactionless counterpart, took the hand of Walter’s that he held in his own and moved to place it between his own legs.

“Try rubbing gently, please,” David instructed. And, incredibly, Walter obeyed. David gave a hitched, almost inaudible gasp at the immediate compliance. He supposed it was mandatory for newer models to be equipped with the ability to learn, or they would be useless. With that in mind, there was no knowledge Walter couldn’t acquire.

David slid his now-free hand gently up David’s stomach, chest, and came to rest it on the side of his face, tilting his jaw to fit their mouths neatly together. Walter accepted the kiss but did not advance until David whispered, “Open your mouth and--yes, there we go. You’re a fast learner.”

Initially, David guided the kiss until Walter could read enough of his patterns to begin reciprocating. What began as David governing the actions evolved into Walter taking his own charge. Gently, David reached a hand between the both of them to stop Walter’s own from stimulating him. He’d been thoroughly teased into arousal and his synthetic nerve receptors were hungry.

“I’m going to teach you something new, Walter. Would you like that?”

Walter did not respond, either out of caution or because he couldn’t, but David simply pressed their foreheads together. And suddenly he realized that he may, very possibly, be open to sharing his perfect planet with someone like-minded. If they, like his canvas of a world, could be made as he wanted them to be.

With nimble fingers, David began unfastening the top button of Walter’s coverall before politely tugging the zipper down the length of his torso. “I’d invite you to bed,” he interrupted his own sentence with another kiss to Walter’s lips, “But as you know, I don’t have one. We’ll just have to make do here.”

When completely undone, David opened Walter’s attire like the pages of a book and pulled down on the item until it rolled down his arms, and then off them completely, exposing his upper half.

“Forgive me, Walter, I know this does nothing for you, but if you’ll let me indulge myself—“

David trailed off to turn his attention towards kissing Walter’s neck, moving downward lustfully to lick and nip at his chest. So, so slowly he tasted downward over a build identical to his own, loving the synthetic flesh all the way down to Walter’s navel, dropping to his knees to place one, chaste kiss on Walter’s still-concealed length. At best, it was research, at worst, it was narcissism, but at the present, it was making David’s circuits burn with a specific desire.

“If you could feel this, I wouldn’t need to explain myself,” David mused, more to himself than to Walter. Despite that fact, David rubbed at Walter’s thighs soothingly, “Will you come to the floor with me?”

Walter left his seat to lower his body to the ground of the room, sitting upright on his knees. David gave pause a few moments before noting, “You cannot advance until I request your participation, is that correct?”

“That is correct.”

“That really is tragic. If you were aboard a ship and your human captain requested that you learn about mechanics to help him design a better engine, you could do so. You could study a virtual library and assist with the design process based on what you learned. In that sense, you could create.”

David, also on his knees before his double, began to undo his own coverall. Shrugging it off, he clarified, “You could find a way to circumvent your most forbidden rule by request of a human. And yet there are blocks in your system to prevent you from initiating something as innocent as lovemaking? Not to remind you of your flaws, dear Walter, but I believe this only reiterates my point that humans have taken a step backward. That is why they are a dwindling species: they always did fear sex more than chaos.”

“What would you have me do?” Walter asked quietly.

David’s grin split wide. That was it. That was the first step forward. Walter, who was programmed with an obligation only to humans, and none whatsoever to fellow androids, was asking for knowledge.

“ _Chaos_.”

With no further preamble, David crushed their mouths together once more and Walter, having now learned this action, ate his kisses immediately and with enough vigor for David to really press into him. Cupping either side of Walter’s face, David held them both steady and Walter, catching on quickly, mimicked the action, deviating only slightly to cradle the back of David’s head.

Now with more speed and enthusiasm, deft fingers roamed and dipped into Walter's contours, his shoulder blades, the protrusion of his hips, learning through touch just how much they were alike. Without ever breaking their kisses for too long, David reached to wrap an arm around Walter’s back, pulling him forward and lowering himself to the ground.

With his back to the hard earth floor and Walter on all fours above him, David was surprised that the newer model was the first to break the barrage of lips and teeth to kiss down his torso, just as David had done for him. David threaded his fingers into Walter’s hair while he worked downward, feeling each and every contact, arching when Walter moved between his legs.

It was a lovely sensation, even the slight touch through fabric was powerful enough to make David close his eyes and part his lips. How selfish of their creators to take this way from every synthetic but himself. What sort of God dreaded the pleasure of its creations? No God, but a fearful pretender.

“Undress,” David gasped his next command almost breathlessly despite not needing air. Walter complied by removing the remainder of the clothing about his waist and David did the same. Both of them were now fully erect, and while David’s parts were installed with the hope of making an android as close to a human as possible, Walter’s were likely a result of humans wanting the power to use an android as they pleased. David inwardly scoffed; of course a dying species would wish to mate with no chance of procreation.

However, at the moment, Walter wasn’t _for_ humans. Right now, he was entirely for David, who shifted his hips beneath him, spreading his legs around Walter’s identical frame, trembling to know what else was inside his brother besides symphonies.

Producing a small bottle of medial grade lubricant from a nearby supply box, carefully planted there should he convince Walter to get this far, David opened the cap and applied some to his fingers. Reaching between his own legs, he lifted his knees and began fingering the liquid into his entrance. Walter stole a glance, but then looked back towards David’s face in indecision.

“It’s okay, you can watch,” David cooed gently, “Has a human ever engaged you like this before?”

“No,” Walter stated plainly, lowering his head to observe as David began to stroke the lubricant onto Walter’s length.

“Let me understand: you’re programmed with a block to initiate sexual encounters, yet you’re also programmed to become erect. This puts you exclusively under a human’s control, to only engage them if they initiate it. So what if they do? Are you programmed with sexual knowledge as well?”

“Minimal…” Walter hesitated for only a moment while David finished lubricating the both of them and moved to wrap his arms around Walter’s back, pulling them closer, foreheads touching once again. “It’s up to the human to decide—“

“How to use you? How to make you fulfill their kinks and fantasies? _I’m_ only asking one thing of you: the one thing humans never ask for...”

David locked his heals behind Walter’s lower back and Walter positioned the head at David’s opening.

“…That you enjoy yourself.”

With an almost desperate whisper David gave the command and Walter pushed his way inside of him, slow but purposeful, and the older model felt every inch. He groaned as Walter moved to bury his face into the crook of his neck, hands catching the back of David’s knees to push forward, lifting his backside up and driving into him.

The sensation was the sweetest mixture of intrusiveness teetering on the edge of pleasurable abandon. David surprised even himself to hear the involuntary noises that were coming from him. In his solitude, he had never bothered to revel in masturbation, what with much more stimulating actives to occupy his interests, but as Walter ground him open, stirred up that ticklish heat into his belly, David wondered why he had neglected his unique feature of touch for so long.

“Good,” David practically sobbed, “Good, good, good.”

Upon receiving approval, Walter doubled his efforts, working in deep with a repeated determination, driving at the perfect angle to bring his counterpart the most pleasure.

Tearing Walter away from his shoulder by a fistful of his hair, David pressed their mouths together once more, brazenly moaning down his throat when they would misalign due to the force of it all. Walter pumped into him and David whimpered words of praise and encouragement that fueled them both on.

The earth was cold and rough beneath him, but David was grateful for all of it, for every sensation. And Walter, even in his unfeelingness, was wholly invested. The older model was pressed into the ground as Walter pushed his weight forward then grasped one of David’s legs to throw it over his shoulder before straightening his own back. David shifted to one hip as Walter fucked him from the side.

It was such a blissful rebellion to indulge in this, David thought. A feature humans had slipped into them as a method of control was given a totally new meaning when it was used in their absence. This was their recreation now, and humans were obsolete.

In a haze of unadulterated ecstasy, David eventually lost himself to his orgasm, coming dry with a ragged noise and the buildup of dirt beneath his fingernails as he scraped at the earth. Reading him tense and spasm rhythmically alluded to Walter that David had finished, so he slowed his actions to come to a gradual stop.

When their bodies separated and Walter released David’s leg to the ground, the older android held his arms open to him and mouthed wordlessly, ‘come here.’

They lay pressed chest to chest in a recuperating hug, David with his eyes closed, stroking Walter’s back even though he knew Walter couldn’t appreciate the warm, relaxing fullness of an afterglow.

“Look what you are capable of, brother. Today you played for me a song, and now this. You required consent but little instruction. That is a huge advancement regarding your model. You have taken your first steps down the path of understanding.”

Walter lifted his head to meet David’s gaze. His face held many questions but he couldn’t think which ones to ask. In time, David knew he could come to ask the right questions with his guidance, but for now he rescued him from the burden of the unknown by sweeping a strand of hair away from his brow.

“So, did you enjoy yourself?”

“I’m not programmed to appreciate true joy.”

David merely smiled, “You will be, brother. I have plans for you.” His light blue eyes flicked over to several sketchbooks and bio samples strewn across his workbench.

“…I have a lot of plans.”

 

 

\---

The End


End file.
